Episode 1107 (20 March 1995)
Synopsis The arrival of a familiar face in the Square surprises the residents, while Carol and Bianca finally face the truth. Michelle is avoiding the issue. Well, the Jackson's is not a good place to be, Carol is still miserable, Alan says that B said that Carol knows where she is, and he thinks B won't come home unless Carol goes to see her. Carol says that wasn't an invitation, but Alan says it's the best you'll get, so go over there. Carol puts it off all day. Pauline also knows about this, as yesterday Carol wanted her to do her shift, and she had to tell Pauline the real reason, and cried into her tea at Pauline's too. So Pauline asks after Bianca today, Carol says that she's in the bedsit but still not talking to her. Pauline tells Carol about Mark disappearing for a year, and that at least she knows B is safe. Carol says she's worried that she'll make things worse. Well, after the remarkable turn of events last night (Sharon turned up on Michelle's doorstep), she's on the sofa, says good morning to Mark, who's half asleep and surprised to see her, etc. Ruth offers to take Vicki as Michelle is a bit late, Sharon offers to do the shopping, and Michelle tries to refuse, (presumably so that Sharon won't have to go out) but Sharon says that she's back now and it's no use pretending that she's not. She said that she's going to get on with her life, and she's only 25 and she wants to put it all behind her, she asks Michelle if she'd ever consider getting married again, and doesn't let her reply before adding, "I suppose if the right man came along it'd be difficult to refuse". Michelle says hmm and goes off. Michelle hasn't told Sharon about Geoff, or anything in fact, as Sharon didn't really let her get a word in edgeways, saying "I bet nothing has changed eh?" She asks if Mark is still with Ruth, and Michelle says yes. Sharon is very chirpy, and looks great, with a deep tan and very smart. Nigel sees Sharon in the shop. Cindy sees Sharon in the square, and says she's looking well, etc. Cindy goes home to tell Ian how great Sharon looks, she's tanned and looking really together, etc. Sharon wanders around the square, just avoiding Grant who goes out to walk the dog about 10 seconds after Sharon has walked by. Mark looks at Grant, and Grant says "are you staring at me" Mark says err no, of course not. He and Sanjay look at each other knowingly! Grant doesn't see Sharon, but Phil is just walking into the square and he stops where he is and waits! Sharon doesn't see him. He goes to the Vic and sees Grant about it, Grant says have you told Kathy? Phil says he thought Grant would like to know first, but Grant says why, and it's nothing to do with him and it doesn't matter, so what. Phil knows he's just avoiding the situation. He goes back to work, while Ian goes into the café, Kathy says don't have a go about the café, he says I wouldn't dream of adding to your worries. She says what do you mean? he says Sharon's back. She says look after this for a second. He does and she goes to see Phil, he says he knows, she says what did she say? he says we didn't speak; did you ignore her? no. Did she ignore you? Kathy is exasperated: so what happened? Phil says, well actually I hid behind the shoe stall, I felt a bit stupid really. Kathy is annoyed and says why didn't you tell me? Phil says I was going to, When? Well, I suppose this evening. Kathy says well I hope so, you know what happened last time you saw Sharon and didn't bother to tell me. Phil sighs. Mark sees Michelle and asks what Sharon said about Geoff, Michelle says she didn't tell her, because Sharon was a bit odd - she isn't sure if it's real or not, her confidence etc, and whether Sharon really is as together about it and has put it all behind her, or if it's just a front. In the Vic at lunchtime, Peggy serves Sanjay, and comments to Binnie how gorgeous he is. Binnie says he's not my type(!) and Peggy says she would have thought he was everybody's type. Gita overhears and frowns in a "humour her" type of way. Sanjay has had communication from Richard who isn't renewing the lease on his flat, so Sanjay is out of a home. He's also got to do up the bed-sits or something. He tells Gita this and she says why are you doing it for him? He says Richard was good to me when I didn't have anywhere else to go. And tells her that he's out of the flat soon, and doesn't know where he will go. Gita looks thoughtful(!) Della is in the Vic, Steve asks her if it's quiet in the salon, she says no just lunch, and she's writing something down. Steve is curious, and it turns out to be a job description for her new assistant. Steve is impressed. Binnie says well, who knows Steve, you might need an assistant soon eh? Nigel goes into the Vic at lunchtime. He says to Steve that he's seen Sharon and wonders what Grant will say when he finds out. Grant hears the last bit and says what's that Nigel? N says err nothing, Grant says I thought everyone knew (loudly, as Peggy is also listening) Sharon's back. Nigel looks nervous. Peggy looks curious. She asks Grant where she is and whether he's going to go and see her, and why she's at Michelle's etc. Grant says he will see her when she comes here. Peggy is a bit horrified. She goes to see Phil and ask him about it, and she says it's not right, Sharon is back and Grant should make a move. She's obviously come back to patch things up. Phil points out that she lives here, she's come back to Walford not to Grant, and Peggy says she's made her move, a wife doesn't come back without wanting to patch it up, and Grant has to make a move too now. She also says she thinks she knows what happened - Grant had an affair, didn't he? Phil says she'll have to ask him about that. Credits Main cast *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Michael French as David *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Susan Tully as Michelle *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Howard Antony as Alan *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Mark Monero as Steve *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Michelle Joseph as Della *Sophie Langham as Binnie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Devon Anderson as Billy Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes